The Twin Sister
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Sesshomaru has a twin sister. Wait a minute Sesshomaru has a twin sister! What does she look like? And what happends when to them as life goes by? Read to find out. Complete!
1. The birth of Sesshomaru and his twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The birth of Sesshomaru and his twin.

In the western lands of feudal Japan. Is demon lord and his mate. The demon lord's name is Inutaishou. He is 6'3'' and has long white hair kept in a high pony tail. The demon lord also has medium gold eyes. And on each cheek is one jagged blue stripe. His mate is Akemi. She is 6'0'' and has long silver hair. Akemi has blue eyes and two purple stripes on each cheek. She is also three and a half months pregnant. Akemi and Inutaishou are over joyed that they are going to be parents. Because Akemi is carrying twins. Since they are the Lord and Lady of the west. Both of their twins have a good chance of making to adult hood.

Right now they are finishing their patrol. They are two miles away from the castle. The two demons are transformed as huge dog demons. Luckily Akemi can do this while she is pregnant. When she transforms and untransforms it doesn't harm or bother her unborn twins. As they walked Inutaishou said "Well I'm glad there is no threat to our lands. So I don't have to be away from you." Akemi nodded and said "Me too I don't want you to have to go fight. And miss the birth of our pups." The demon lord smiled and said "I wouldn't miss the birth of our pups for the world."

Just then they saw the castle so they untransformed. The two demons went into the castle. They were greeted by the servants. The head servant said "Lord Inutaishou the priestess Lena is here." Inutaishou nodded and asked "Which extra room did you put her in?" The head servant said "I put her in the room next to your's and Lady Akemi's." He nodded and headed to his and Akemi's room. Akemi is already is already in bed waiting for him to join her.

Inutaishou took off his armor, pelts, and put away his swords. Then he got into bed with his mate. He laid down facing his mate. Then he placed a clawed hand on Akemi's large round belly. Inutaishou smiled when he felt the pups move and kick. Then he said "I can sense that they are strong and healthy." Akemi smiled and said "That's good I'm glad that they are ok." Just then demon lord hummed. The demoness asked "Is something wrong dear?" Inutaishou said "It's probably nothing to worry about. But one of the pups doesn't have their head down." Akemi said "I'm not due for two more weeks. Maybe the pup will turn around."

Soon the two demons fell asleep. In the morning they woke when the servants announced that breakfast is served. Inutaishou and Akemi got up and got dressed. Then they went to the dinning room. After eating Akemi went out to the flower garden. And Inutaishou went to his study. Once in the flower garden Akemi pulled weeds. As she pulled weeds she wondered what her pups would look like. And Akemi wonder what their genders are. As far as looks she knows. That almost everyone on her side of the family. Have markings on their foreheads. The most dominate markings are.

Blue crescent moons, crosses, and stars. And as far as genders of the pups. Akemi hopes that one is a boy. As far as the second pup she doesn't care what the gender is. So she doesn't mind if she has two boys or a boy and a girl. Once Akemi was done pulling weeds. She picked flowers for Inutaishou's study and for their bed room. After picking flowers she went into the castle. She went into her mate's study and said "I picked some flowers for your study." Inutaishou looked up from his scrolls and smiled. Akemi put the flowers in the clay vase then left. Then she went into hers and Inutaishou's room.

She picked up the clay vase and put the flowers in it. As she went to put it down she felt a strong sharp pain. Suddenly she felt another sharp pain and dropped the vase. Inutaishou heard something hitting the floor. So he left his study to see what's going on. As he looked around he found Akemi in their room. She is sitting on the floor and he can sense that she's in pain. The demon lord went up to his mate and asked "What's wrong Akemi?" She growled in pain and said "I think I'm going into labor." Worried Inutaishou summoned Lena and helped Akemi into bed. When Lena came into the demon lord asked "Is something wrong? Akemi isn't due for two more weeks." Lena smiled and said "Nothing is wrong My Lord. Females carrying more than one pup tend to go into labor early." The demon lord calmed down and sat next to Akemi. Ten hours later Lena told Akemi to push. The demoness pushed until Lena told her to stop. Then Lena told her to push one more time. Akemi pushed on more time. Suddenly they heard light whimpering. Lena quickly cleaned off the pup. Then she cut the cord and said "It's a boy." She wrapped the pup in a white blanket. Then she gave the pup to Inutaishou.

Lena then told Akemi to push again. Just then she saw the pup's butt instead the head. Lena told Akemi to stop pushing. Then she carefully pulled out the pup's butt and legs. The priestess told Akemi to push. Akemi pushed but she didn't hear anything. Lena quickly cleaned off the pup and cut the cord. The demoness asked "How come I don't hear any crying?" Lena said "The pup was breech and she isn't breathing." The priestess lightly pressed down on the pup's chest. She kept doing that until the pup started to lightly cry. Lena wrapped the pup in a purple blanket. The priestess gave the pup Inutaishou. She then cleaned up and left.

Akemi sat up to look at her pups. The boy has white hair, two purple stripes on each cheek and on both wrists. And on his forehead is a blue crescent moon. The girl has platinum silver hair and a blue cross on her forehead. Just then the boy opened his dark gold eyes. And the girl opened her light gold eyes. Akemi smiled and said "The girl will be named Shika." Inutaishou nodded and said "And the boy will be named Sesshomaru. Now you rest." Akemi laid down and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Inutaishou stood and left the room. Once out of the room he can tell it's mid afternoon.

So he decided to go around the castle and let the servants see Sesshomaru and Shika. Once he was done it was dark and both pups are asleep in his arms. So Inutaishou went to his and Akemi's room. He put the pups in a wooden cradle together. Then he quietly got into the bed next to his mate. As he fell asleep he hoped the pups would sleep though the night.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2 Events in Shika's and Sesshomaru's life.  



	2. Events in Shika's and Sesshomaru's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

k1ta.Ky0ko: Thank you for the review. Shika is Sesshomaru's twin sister of course she's cute. Heheh.

The Shining: Thanks for the review. And I'm glad that you working on a fan fic.

Sessho's Gal: I'm glad that you like Shika's name. Her name means deer.

**Chapter 2**

Events in Shika's and Sesshomaru's life.

**One year old.**

Sesshomaru and Shika are a year old now. They can do everything that demon pups should know how to do except walk. Right now Akemi and Inutaishou are in Shika's and Sesshomaru's play room. Both pups are playing with their toys and their parents. Shika is playing with a doll with her mother. And Sesshomaru and Inutaishou are rolling a ball back and forth to each other. The young demon has the ball and rolled it to his father. But the ball stopped half way. Sesshomaru growled lightly and stoop up. By now Akemi is sitting next to Inutaishou.

And Shika has crawled over to her brother. Just then Sesshomaru started slowly walking to his ball. Once he got to his ball he rolled it to his father. The demon lord smiled and said "Very good Sesshomaru you took your first steeps." Akemi suddenly said "Look Shika is walking." Inutaishou and Akemi are very proud of their pups.

**Eight years old.**

Akemi, Sesshomaru, and Shika are outside in the gardens. Inutaishou is away patrolling his lands. And he's been gone for almost a month. While Akemi pulled weeds Sesshomaru and Shika played tag. Suddenly a huge black and purple dragon landed in the garden. Sesshomaru and Shika hid while Akemi transformed to fight the dragon. The dragon is older and more experienced than Akemi. So the huge black and purple dragon easily killed Akemi. After he killed the demoness he flew away. Sesshomaru and Shika came out of hiding. Then they went up to their now untransformed mother.

Shika shook the demoness and said "Time to get up Mother." Just then Sesshomaru said "Shika I don't think she's getting up." Together the two young demons sat next to their dead mother. Waiting for their father to return. Later that evening Inutaishou arrived at home. There in the garden he found his wife dead. Sesshomaru and Shika told their father what happened. Filled with sadness the demon lord buried is wife.

**Fifty years old.**

It's been 42 years since Akemi was killed. Inutaishou has been raising Sesshomaru and Shika. And he's been hoping to find the dragon that killed his mate. But so far he hasn't found him yet. The demon lord has taught Sesshomaru and Shika everything they need to know to survive on their own. But Inutaishou isn't ready to let them leave yet.

**Two hundred years old.**

Inutaishou has been searching for the dragon that killed Akemi for so long that he's given up. He's also finally let Sesshomaru and Shika go on their own. But both demons stay near their father. Sesshomaru is now 5'8'' and Shika is 5'7''. The young demon is very handsome just like his father. And the young demoness is very beautiful just like her mother. Inutaishou is very proud of the both of them.

**Three hundred years old.**

Sesshomaru and Shika have noticed a change in their father. They've noticed that he's happy. So one day Sesshomaru and Shika went to talk to Inutaishou. Sesshomaru asked "Father what's the change in attitude?" The demon lord smiled and said "I met someone very special a few months ago. And I love her so much that I had a new sword forged. Soon I hope to mate with her." Shika also smiled and said "Please tell us more Father." Inutaishou nodded and said "The young woman I meet is named Izayoi. Since she is human I went to Totosai and has had a sword forged."

Sesshomaru growled and said "Father you are a fool." The demon lord ignored his son and left. Six months later Sesshomaru tried to stop his father from saving Izayoi. But it didn't work and Inutaishou ran of. To save Izayoi and their pup. While this was happening the black and purple dragon that killed Akemi. Has landed next to Shika.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 3 Shika fights for her life.  



	3. Shika fights for her life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

k1ta.Ky0ko: Don't worry I don't stay in the past.

Sessho's Gal: Yes it was sad but they got over it.

**Chapter 3**

Shika fights for her life.

Shika growled and snarled angrily when she saw the dragon. She said "I'll kill you for killing my mother." The dragon snickered and said "I don't think you can kill me." The young demoness transformed and growled. Then she and the dragon started fighting. Even though the dragon walks on fours. He manages to use his claws. Using his tail as a whip he hit Shika's back right leg ten times. Then Shika up to the dragon and bit the base of his neck. The dragon roared and bit Shika's back right leg. Shika howled and dug her claws into the dragon's skin. The dragon let go of Shika's leg and backed off a little. Shika is now favoring he leg.

She know she has to end the fight soon or get killed. So trying not use her back right leg. The young demoness used the other three to run up to the dragon. This time she bit the middle of the dragon's neck. Using the rest of his strength. The dragon breathed hot fire all over Shika. Shika whimpered but didn't let go of the dragon's neck. Soon the dragon is dead and Shika let go of the dragon's neck. Then she slowly limped away from the dragon. Soon she is in the eastern lands. The young demoness can't go any further so she collapsed. After collapsing she untransformed and lost consciousness.

Back in the western lands Sesshomaru has found the dead dragon. The scents around the area tell what happened. Sesshomaru can also that Shika will probably not survive her injures. So he slowly made his way to the castle. The now young demon lord isn't happy. He has lost his father and will probably lose his sister. Sesshomaru sighed sadly and kept heading home. Back in the eastern lands Izayoi has found a new place to live with her new born son. The pup is a boy and has slivery white hair, light gold eyes, and dog ears. Izayoi is cleaning up her new home. When suddenly she heard weak whimpering.

Thinking it was Inuyasha she went into the hut. The young woman went up to Inuyasha's crib. She can see that her son is quietly sleeping. So Izayoi went back outside and followed the weak whimpering. Soon she found an injured female demon. Feeling sorry for the injured demon. Izayoi carefully picked up the girl and took her home. Once at home she laid the girl on an extra bed. Ten she summoned the village's priestess. The village's priestess is the best in the area. Her name is Sanga and she should be able to help. Sanga took care of the girl's burns and leg. She took her time taking care of the girl's shattered right leg.

After taking care of the girl's leg. Sanga tightly wrapped the girl's leg. Then Sanga said "It's going to be many months before she can use the leg to walk. So have her use these crutches. And use this for pain and her burns." Izayoi nodded and watched Sanga leave. Then she looked at the girl's pointed ears, platinum silver hair, and blur cross on her forehead. Just then Izayoi remembered Inutaishou telling her about his children. And she remembered him telling her about his daughter. Just then the young woman realized that. She is taking care of Shika Inutaishou's daughter.

Izayoi smiled and said to herself "I had no idea that Shika is so beautiful." It's late so Izayoi laid down on her bed and went to sleep. In the morning after waking. Izayoi took care of Shika's burns. Then made breakfast and ate. After eating Inuyasha is awake and fussing. Izayoi picked up her son and breast fed him. After feeding and burping him she held him. The young woman looked at him and said "I'm sorry my son but your father is dead." Then she looked at Shika and said to herself "When she comes to I'll have to tell her that her father is dead."

It's been a week since Izayoi found Shika. The young demoness is still out cold. Her burns were only one to two degree. So they healed without leaving scars. Sana is there to check on Shika. She's glad to see that none of the burns scard. Then she unwrapped the girl's leg to check on it. Sanga shook her head and said "Her leg is slowly healing. So she'll won't use it to walk for many months." Izayoi nodded and asked "Will she come to soon?" The priestess smiled and said "Yes she should come to soon." After wrapping Shika's Sanga left. That evening as Izayoi made dinner she heard moaning. She turned around and saw Shika open her light gold eyes.

Shika looked at the human and asked "Who are you?" The young woman smiled and said "My name is Izayoi." Shika's went wide and said "You must be the woman that my father told me about." The young woman nodded and said "Yes I am but your father died while saving me and our son." Shika sat up and said "Father is dead and I have another brother." Izayoi nodded again and said "Yes that's all true. Oh you have to use these crutches. Because your right leg is badly broken."

Shika nodded and asked "May I see my baby brother?" Izayoi smiled and said "Sure you can honey." She went over to the crib and picked up Inuyasha. Then she went over to Shika and put her son in Shika's arms. The young demoness smiled and said "He's so cute and small." Izayoi sat down and said "Your father named him Inuyasha." Shika giggled and lightly stroked Inuyasha's ears. Just then Izayoi asked "Do you think your older brother will come looking for you?" The young demoness said "If Sesshomaru found the dragon I killed. He probably thinks I'm dead. So he probably won't." Izayoi nodded and checked on dinner.

When dinner was done she asked "Are you hungry Shika." She nodded and said "Yes I am and I guess you remembered my name." Together Izayoi and Shika ate dinner. As Izayoi cleaned up Shika held Inuyasha. Just then he woke up and looked at the stranger holding him. Shika looked at his eyes and saw that they are light gold like hers. She smiled and said "Hi Inuyasha I'm your sister Shika." The little pup smiled and cooed. Shika laid him on her left leg and stated lightly tickling Inuyasha. The little hanyou pup started laughing. Izayoi watched Shika and Inuyasha and smiled. She had a feeling that Shika will bound with Inuyasha.

The young demoness played with Inuyasha until they fell asleep. Izayoi didn't want to wake them so she covered them up. Then she went to sleep also. It's been a one month since Izayoi found Shika. The young demoness is up and around. She's been using the crutches to get around. Shika helps with chores and with Inuyasha. The young demoness lover her baby brother. Right now she and Izayoi are sitting on the porch. Inuyasha is sleeping in his crib so the young women are taking a break.

Just then Shika asked "Izayoi can I stay here with you and Inuyasha?" Izayoi nodded and said "Sure you can Shika." The young demoness nodded and used her crutches to get up. She said "Than you Izayoi." Izayoi smiled and said "You're welcome dear." Five years have passed and Inuyasha is five. Shika's leg is fully healed and she can walk, jog, and run. But when she does walk, jog, or runs she limps a little. Inuyasha loves both his mother and his sister. Izayoi and Shika have told the young hanyou about his father and older half brother. He knows that Shika is his half sister. But he doesn't seem to care.

* * *

COming soon Chapter 4 Izayoi's death.  



	4. Izayoi's death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

k1ta.Ky0ko: Sorry about the spelling errors. I do use spell check I guess even spell check over looks somethings. When Izayoi dies Shika watches over Inuyasha. 

**Chapter 4**

Izayoi's death.

It's been another year and Inuyasha is six years old. Izayoi is deathly ill and Shika is out trying to find a cure. The young hanyou is sitting next to his mother's bed crying. Izayoi weakly said "Don't cry Inuyasha. If I die you still have your sister." Inuyasha kept crying and said "I know but I'll miss you." The young woman reached up and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha lightly whimpered and laid down. Two hours later the young hanyou is asleep. Outside the villagers are getting ready to chase Inuyasha away. They are going wait till morning to chase him away. In the morning when Inuyasha woke he went outside.

There waiting outside are the villagers. They have pitchforks and torches. The villagers glared at Inuyasha and said "You are out of here half breed." Inuyasha went to run inside but a villager blocked his way. The villager said "You can't go in there your mother is dead." Then the villagers started to chase Inuyasha. As the young hanyou ran he yelled "Help me sister!" Not far away Shika heard her brother. The villagers are closing in on Inuyasha. When Shika appeared and picked up her brother. As she ran Shika asked "Why where those villagers chasing you?" Inuyasha started to cry and said "Because Mother died and you weren't there to protect me."

The young demoness sighed and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha said "It's ok you were trying to help Mother." Shika nodded and said "Hold on tight we are going to the edge of the eastern lands." With that said Shika transformed into a huge platinum silver dog. Inuyasha is surprised by his sister's transformation. He yelped and said "I didn't know you could do that." The young demoness nodded and said "Sure I can all full blooded demons can."

Feeling safe on his sister's fury back. Inuyasha curled up in Shika's fur and fell asleep. Soon Shika arrived where Tokyo is today. It's afternoon and she knew Inuyasha would wake and want something to eat. SO she untransformed and tried to find a place to live. Luckily she found an empty hut. The young demoness laid her brother in the hut. Then she went out hunting. Not long after she left Inuyasha woke up. He sat up and looked around for his sister. The young hanyou didn't see his sister. He know to stay put when Shika isn't around. An hour later Shika returned with fish, berries and hay for a bed.

Luckily there is a pile of fire wood to use. As the fish cooked the two demons ate the berries. After the fish was done cooking they ate the fish Shika and Inuyasha went to bed. In the morning the young hanyou up first. he laid there watching his sister sleep. Inuyasha smiled and said to himself "I hope Shika will always stay with me." Just then Shika woke up. She smiled when she saw that Inuyasha is awake. Inuyasha asked "Shika will you always stay with me?" The young demoness sighed and said "I'll stay with you until. You're old enough to be on your own." Inuyasha whined and said "Please always stay with me."

Shika smiled and said "Ok I'll stay with you until. You're old enough to be on your own. Then I'll watch over you." The young hanyou nodded then got out of bed. Then Shika got up and left to go find food. Ninety-four years have passed and Inuyasha is one hundred years old. And Shika who now watches over Inuyasha is four hundred years old. Inuyasha is 5'6'' and his hair is down to his lower back. The hanyou is on his own but is watched over by his sister. Since Shika watches over her brother she doesn't have time to find a mate. But she didn't seem to mind. Ever since Inutaishou died Shika hasn't seen Sesshomaru.

But she heard that he is lord of the west. And she's heard that Sesshomaru has turned cold. Shika is disappointed that her brother hates humans and is cold. So she stays in the eastern lands. Both Shika and Inuyasha Izayoi's grave. Izayoi's grave is under a big tree near a lake. Inuyasha leaves blue flowers. And Shika leaves pink flowers.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 5 Inuyasha and humans chase away Shika.  



	5. Inuyasha and humans chase away Shika

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Good I'm glad that you liked chapter 4.

k1ta.Ky0ko: Thanks I double spell checked the last chapter. And yes Sesshomaru and Shika meet up again later on. And Yes it was nice of Shika to take care of Inuyasha. She loves her half brother so of course she took care of him. And I'm glad that you enjoying the story.

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha and humans chase away Shika.

It's been another one hundred years. Inuyasha is two hundred years old. His five hundred year old sister Shika still watches over him. Lately Shika has been watching Inuyasha falling in love with a priestess. He name is Kikyo and she has convinced. Inuyasha to use the shikon to because human. So after Kikyo to go back to her hut. Shika jumped down out of the tree to talk to Inuyasha. The hanyou smiled and said "Hi Shika." Shika sighed and said "I don't think you should trust Kikyo. I have a bad feeling about her. So I don't trust her." Inuyasha growled and said "I don't care if you don't care trust her. All I know is that I love her. And I don't need you anymore."

Shika started to cry and ran off. She ran back to her hut and sat on her bed. Then the demoness cried herself to sleep. In the morning when she woke up. Shika growled and said "If Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore. I'm leaving to finally look for a mate." The demoness left her hut and transformed. Buy now her brother has been sealed to the sacred tree. And the villagers saw Shika and got their bows and arrows. They then started firing arrows at Shika. The demoness felt the arrows and ran off. Four hundred arrows hit her as she ran. And what she doesn't know that two hundred of those arrows have poison on them.

As Shika ran her vision started to blur but she kept going. She's almost to the northern lands. When suddenly Shika lost consciousness. As she fell to the ground she untransformed. Once untransformed her body fell into an old well. The well isn't the bone eater's well. This well is different. A purple light surrounded Shika as her body fell to the bottom. Once at the bottom of the well the light disappeared. The demoness isn't in feudal Japan she's is ancient Egypt. And luckily a male demon is near the well. He is there to see if there to see if there is water in the well. He looked down into the well and saw a glimmer of platinum silver.

So he got a rope latter and tied one end to the lip of the well. Then he tossed the other end into the well. The demon then climbed down the latter. Once at the he saw a female demon with arrows in her body. Carefully the demon picked her up and climbed back up. As he climbed he could smell poison so he climbed faster. Once out of the well he started running. The demons in ancient Egypt live in a hidden valley. Humans out number the demons. And humans rule over Egypt. The demon ran into a palace. He put the demoness in an extra room. Then he summoned a servant. A servant came in and asked "What do you need My Pharaoh?"

Just like humans demons have rulers called Pharaohs. The demon said "Remove the arrows from the woman, take care of her wounds, and give her the antidote for poison." With that said the servant did as he was told. The demon then left the room. He found two women servants and said "Ladies make some ladies clothing. I found a woman in the well." The two women nodded and got busy. The demon is named Tarik he's 6'0'' has black hair and hazel eyes. Just like other Egyptians his skin is dark.

Tarik is the pharaoh right now. He's only been ruling for ten years. So he doesn't have a mate." Tarik is as old as Shika is. Soon he arrived in his throne room. He sat down on his throne and sighed. An hour later the male servant appeared. He bowed his head and said "I did as you asked. And the women are taking off her clothes and dressing her." Tarik nodded and said "Very well now leave me be." When he was sure that the women were done dressing the demoness. He got up and headed to her room. Once in her room he sat down to look at her. He can tell by her scent that she isn't from Egypt. And he can also tell that she is his age. Tarik then looked at the unconscious demoness.

He looked at the blue cross on her forehead. Then he looked at her platinum silver hair and pointed ears. Thanks to the thin blankets that covers her. He can also tell that the demoness is well built and tall. It is now night so Tarik went to his room. As he got ready for bed he hoped that the demoness will be ok. Then he got into bed and went to sleep. One week later Shika is still unconscious. Tarik still hopes she'll be ok. And he wants to know where she is from. And how she wound up in the well. Right now Tarik is in the demoness's room sitting next to her bed. He's been sitting there for two hours.

Just then the demoness moaned and opened her light gold eyes. She blinked and looked at the man in front of her. He smiled and said "Well I'm glad to that you're awake." The demoness asked "Who are you? And where am I?" Tarik said "My name is Tarik. You are in the secret valley of the demons in ancient Egypt. I found you in a well." The demoness said "My name is Shika I'm from feudal Japan. I must have fallen into the well. When I lost consciousness." Tarik smiled and said "Well you're safe now because I'm the Pharaoh."

Shika whimpered sadly and said "My brother is cold, bitter, and thinks I'm dead. Ad my younger half brother doesn't need me anymore so I'll stay here. If that's ok." Tarik nodded and said "Stay here as long as you like."

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 6 Shika returns to feudal Japan.  



	6. Shika returns to feudal Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thanks I thought it was a cool idea when I wrote it. 

**Chapter 6**

Shika returns to feudal Japan.

Fifty years and six months have passed. Shika is till living in ancient Egypt. She and Tarik have fallen in love and have become mates. When they did become mates Shika didn't get pregnant. Lately Shika has been wondering how her brothers are. But right now she and Tarik are in the throne room. They are taking care of problems that the citizens have. After taking care of the problems that the citizens have. They sat back to take a break. Shika looked up sighed. Tarik looked at her and asked "What's the matter dear?" The demoness sighed again and said "I wonder how my brothers are doing?" Tarik stood and said "Come with me honey."

Shika nodded and followed her mate. The demon pharaoh lead his mate to an oasis. Shika asked "Tarik why are we at an oasis?" He smiled and said "This oasis is special. If you touch the water and say. The name of the person or persons you want to see. And the water will show you them." The demoness knelt down and touched the water. She said "I want to see my brother Sesshomaru and my half brother Inuyasha." The water rippled and showed a demon. It's Sesshomaru and with him is an imp, a human child, and a two headed dragon demon. Jaken asked "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" The demon lord didn't sat anything.

Just then the water rippled again and showed a hanyou. It's Inuyasha he and his group are in a hut. The group looks worried. Shippo said "We are so close to fighting Naraku. And what does Inuyasha do get sick." Kagome said "It's not his fault Shippo. Once he's better we'll fight Naraku." Just then the water cleared. Shika looked at Tarik and said "I have to go home." The demon pharaoh nodded and said "I'll come with you. And don't worry the citizens will find a new pharaoh." Shika smiled and said "If you say so honey. Now take me to the well you found me in." Tarik lead Shika to the well. Once there they jumped into the well.

A purple light surrounded them. At the bottom of the well the light disappeared. Then they climbed out and Tarik looked around. He's used to seeing sand not trees and bamboo. Shika smiled and said "Welcome to my time feudal Japan." The demon smiled and said "I think I'm going to like it here." Then Shika walked around trying to pick up Inuyasha's scent. Soon the demoness found his scent. She said "Come on Tarik." With that said the two demons took off. Not far away at the hut. Sango and Miroku went out looking for food. Kagome and Shippo are out looking for herbs. And Kilala is in the hut with Inuyasha.

Soon Shika lead Tarik to a hut. Then they went into the hut. Kilala hissed when she saw the strangers. Shika said "It's ok kitty I'm Inuyasha's half sister. And this is my mate Tarik we're here to help." The demoness sat down behind her brother. She reached into her pocket and took out some herbs. The she tried to wake Inuyasha. The hanyou opened his eyes and saw his sister. He weakly asked "Shika is that you? Where have you been?" The demoness smiled and said "Yes it's me I'll tell you where I've been. But first you have to get better." She gave Inuyasha the her and he ate it. Just then the hanyou saw a dark skinned male demon.

He looked at Shika and asked "Who is that?" Shika smiled and said "That is my mate Tarik. I'll tell you everything later." Just then Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo came in the hut. Miroku asked "Who are you demons?" The two demons looked at the group. Shika smiled and said "I'm Inuyasha's half sister Shika. And this is my mate Tarik." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "We didn't know that you had a half sister." The hanyou sighed and said "I haven't had the chance to tell you all everything about me." Everyone sat down and Inuyasha said "Shika please tell me where you've been."

The demoness smiled and said "I've been in ancient Egypt. After you told me you didn't need me I ran off." Tarik nodded and said "I found her in a well with arrows in her body. A lot of them had poison on them. Luckily I was the pharaoh. So she was well taken care of." Kagome said "Wow you were a pharaoh." The demon nodded and said "Yes I was but when Shika found out. That her brother was sick we left to come here." Just then Sango asked "Kagome what is a pharaoh?" Kagome smiled and said "A pharaoh is another word for king." Then Shika asked "What are you names?"

Inuyasha said "These are my friends Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala." That night while everyone slept. Shika got up and lead Tarik out of the hut, She is leading him to Totosai's home. Once at Totosai's she asked "Totosai are you home?" The old demon said "Yes I'm home." Shika and Tarik walked up to Totosai. The old demon said "Well, well Shika you are beautiful. Let me guess you want me to forge a sword for you and your mate." The demoness smiled and said "You're good." Totosai pulled out Shika's left fang. Then pulled out Tarik's right fang.

The old demon said "It'll take three days for each sword. Shika nodded and said "When you're done come and find us. We will be traveling with Inuyasha."

* * *

Coming Soon the last chapter. Chapter 7 Two new swords and Naraku's death.  



	7. Two new swords and Naraku's death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

sassykagome: Thank you very much. I try my best when I write my stories. And I'm glad you like my story.

Sessho's Gal: Ok here you go heres chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

Two new swords and Naraku's death.

Six day have passed and Inuyasha is doing better. He is able to sit up in bed and go for short walks. Right now he is sitting in bed. Shika and Tarik are out hunting while the others are at the hut. As the two demons looked for food. They can hear mooing. Shika smiled and yelled "Totosai we're done here!" Soon a bull landed in front of them. Totosai got off his bull and said " Hello Shika I have the swords." The old demon gave a sword to Shika and one to Tarik. Then he said "Shika your sword's name is Trisaiga. And Tarik you sword's is Kingseiga." The demoness asked "What powers do our swords have?" Totosai "Your sword can use attacks from all three of your father's swords. And Tarik's can use the elements of the country he was from."

Shika's eyes went wide and said "I can use Tetsusiaga's attacks, bring back people from the dead, and use the dragon twister." The old demon nodded and got on his bull. As he left he heard Shika and Tarik say thank you. Soon the two demons returned to the hut with fish. They told their friends about their new swords. Inuyasha was surprised to hear that. Shika's sword can use attacks from all three of their father's swords. Two days later the group is finally back on the road. Inuyasha is glad that Shika is back home. Soon they are back on Naraku's trail. A few miles away is Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un.

Jaken was killed by a demon while protecting Rin. Just then he caught the scent of Inuyasha's group. He can smell two new scents. The demon lord can smell a female and a male dog demon. Wanting to know who joined Inuyasha's group. Sesshomaru decided to follow the scents. He knows that Inuyasha's group is also after Naraku. As he got closer the scent of the female demon smells familiar. Sesshomaru smelled the scent again. His eyes went wide and said to himself "That scent it can't be Shika. The dragon killed her." Soon he arrived in a field and could see Inuyasha's group.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and turned around. The whole group turned around. Shika hid behind Tarik and said "It's Sesshomaru I haven't seen him in 250 years." The demon lord walked up to the group. Then he said "I can smell two new scents in your group." Inuyasha growled and said "It's none of your business. Who is in my group or not." Sesshomaru looked at the group and saw a dark skinned male. But he can still smell a female scent. So he walked up to the dark skinned male. Sesshomaru glared at him and asked "Who are you?" The dark skinned male said "My name is Tarik and the female scent you smell is my mate."

Sesshomaru asked "Can I see your mate?" Shika slowly came from behind her mate. When the demon lord saw her he was speechless. Then Sesshomaru said "Shika for 250 years I thought you were dead.' Shika shook her head and said "After I fought the dragon I stayed with Inuyasha and his mother." The demon lord asked "Have you been with Inuyasha all of this time?" Shika said "No for fifty years and six months I was in ancient Egypt. Because I fell into a well." Sesshomaru smiled a little and hugged his sister. Then Shika asked "Inuyasha can he join us?"

The hanyou growled and said "Now way in heck is he joining us." Shika sighed and sighed "I guess my two brothers don't get along." Kagome also sighed and said "No they don't." The demoness said "If Sesshomaru's joins us. Only the four of us will have to fight. That way your friends won't be in any danger." Inuyasha thought it over and said "Oh ok he Rin, and Ah-Un can join us." With that said the group headed off. Soon Sesshomaru caught the scent of Naraku's scent. An hour later the group arrived in a field near Naraku's hideout. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Ah-Un, and Kilala stayed behind. While Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shika, and Tarik left.

Once at the hideout they found a dead Koga, Kikyo, and Kohaku. Inuyasha growled and yelled "Come out and fight!" Just then Naraku appeared and said "Well, well isn't it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. And there are two new demons. It doesn't matter I'll kill all of you." Inuyasha, Shika, and Tarik unsheathed their swords. And Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. The hanyou used his Tetsusaiga to break through the barrier. Then he used the diamond spear, Shika used the dragon twister, and Sesshomaru the dragon strike. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. Shika then found jewel. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shika, and Tarik went back to the others.

Once back with the other Shika gave the jewel to Kagome. Sesshomaru got Rin and Ah-Un said "Well I'll be going." Shika said "Wait we should each take over a land. And combined it with yours." Inuyasha nodded and said "I could take over and rule the east." Tarik said "And Shika and I can take over and rule the north."Sango sighed and said "Miroku and I will go to the demon slayers village." Shika scened Sango's sadness and ran back to the hideout. She found Kohaku's body and unsheathed Trisaiga.

When she saw the messengers from the netherworld. She swung her sword and a blue light appeared. When it disappeared Kohaku started breathing. The demoness picked him up and ran back to the group. She went up to Sango and said "I revived your brother. He's unconscious but he's alive. Sango thanked Shika then she and Miroku got on Kilala and left. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un headed west. Tarik and Shika headed north. Then Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo headed back east. As they headed back Kagome wished to be half demon. Soon Inuyasha took over the east. Tarik and Shika took over the north. And they combined their lands with Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha and Kagome plan on becoming mates and having pups soon. Tarik and Shika are thinking about having pups of their own. And Sesshomaru loves Rin so much that he is going to wait until she is of age to take a mate and have kids. So Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Tarik, and Shika are living happily.

**The End!**

**

* * *

Well that's all I'm going back on hiatus because I'm moving. But don't worry I'll be back with a story or two. **


End file.
